In the related art, water dispensers for refrigerators are mainly designed to be placed on the refrigerator door. A water storage box capable of store a certain amount of water is generally disposed inside the refrigerator door, and a cold drink machine component is connected to the lower end of the water storage box. The cold drink machine component passes from the hole inside the refrigerator door to the outside of the refrigerator door. A mounting box is disposed on the outside of the refrigerator door, and a press lever is disposed below the cold drink machine component on the outside of the refrigerator door. When needing water, the user can use the water cup or other containers to press inward to get water. Since the external mounting box of the water dispenser structure provided by the related art is inwardly concave, in order to ensure the insulation performance of the refrigerator, the door liner needs to be inwardly concave too. As a result, the water dispenser structure needs to have a thick thickness, therefore it cannot be directly applied to the inner wall of the refrigerator body.